


From Behind

by Burgie



Series: Butter My Muffin AU [4]
Category: Star Stable Online
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 13:56:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7847728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott takes Louisa from behind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From Behind

Louisa stood in front of the mirror in Scott’s bedroom, brushing her teeth and wearing nothing but a towel. She’d just got out of the shower with him after spending the night, and she could see him doing something behind her. She spat out the toothpaste and rinsed her mouth, then felt something slide into her as she leaned forward to spit out the water.

“Round two, huh?” asked Louisa, glancing over her shoulder at him. He pushed into her further, and she moaned and clutched the edges of the vanity.

“I thought we were up to five or something,” said Scott. He held onto her hips, his fingers grazing her groin, and she moaned again. “Once when you woke me up with a blowjob and gave me a ride. Again when I flipped you over and fucked you good and proper.” She moaned at the memory.

“That’s only two,” said Louisa. “Maybe you’re just bad at counting.”

“Then why don’t you tell me what I’m forgetting?” asked Scott.

“Alright then,” said Louisa. Her body rocked forward as Scott really got into it, and she moaned as she looked at them in the mirror. “You fucked me while we waited for the shower to heat up.”

“Gotta love the winter,” said Scott. “Even if that does mean that you wear more clothes.”

“Just means I get to take off more when I strip for you,” said Louisa. She moved her hips back, feeling even wetter just from the length of him in her. “And then you fucked me in the shower. About time you started doing something.”

“Can’t help it that you’re so irresistible,” said Scott. He moved her hair aside and kissed her neck, sending shivers down Louisa’s spine. “Damn, you’re tight from this angle.”

“You’re hitting the right spot with every thrust from here too,” said Louisa. She moaned louder and arched her back, the towel falling loose around her. Now she could see her breasts swinging as Scott fucked her, and he could see it too from the look in his eyes. He grabbed her breasts and squeezed them, flicking the nipples. Louisa moaned, rolling her hips back as he leaned over her.

“Damn, we look good like this,” said Scott. “We should make a sex tape.”

“Only if I get half the earnings,” said Louisa. “That’s just the way I do things.”

“Wait, you sayin’ that there’s porn of you?” asked Scott, straightening up again. His cock moved inside her, and Louisa moaned at both the movement and the new position.

“Of course there is. You mean you haven’t looked? Oh wait, you probably don’t have a computer,” said Louisa, and snickered. 

“I never even considered it,” said Scott.

“Well, I star in a lot of amateur stuff,” said Louisa. “You can look me up next time I’m unavailable.”

“Think I just might,” said Scott. “You ever done a three-way?”

“Duh,” said Louisa. “You thinking of fucking me like this while I’ve got a dick in my mouth?”

“I am now,” said Scott. “Fuck.” His cock twitched in her, and Louisa pushed herself back onto him so she could come too. Her pussy was fluttering around him by the time he came in her with a moan, and then she moaned and started rubbing her clit. He never kept fucking her after he came. Just as she’d expected, he pulled out of her. She glared at him, then just turned her attention to reaching her own climax.

Getting an idea, Louisa turned around and sat on the edge of the vanity, spreading her legs so he could see everything. Her fingers rubbed over her clit, sending Scott’s spunk all over the vanity and onto the floor and her slick thighs. Then she slipped a finger in and licked it once it emerged all covered in come. Scott moaned but didn’t touch her, too busy catching his breath. That was okay, though- she’d still give him a good show. She kept rubbing her clit, feeling herself getting closer, and then Scott finally moved to her and slid two fingers in.

“About time,” said Louisa.

“Figured it’d be rude to not help you come,” said Scott.

“Such a gentleman,” said Louisa. She kept rubbing her clit while he fucked her with his fingers, moaning as she got closer. He kept fingering her even as she clenched around him, and she was grateful for that. She moaned his name loudly, her entire body tingling as she came. And then she took his hand and sucked the come off his fingers.

“Okay, I think I’m finally done now,” said Scott, looking down at his still-limp penis. “Normally that gets me hard.”

“I know,” said Louisa. “Should I clean up before I leave? Because now I need another shower anyway.”

“I’ll do it,” said Scott. “Seeing as I’m so lazy and all.”

“Any excuse to watch me while I shower, right?” said Louisa. She laughed as she got back into the shower and closed the glass door behind her.


End file.
